Wolf Tuna Fish
by SilverReplay
Summary: The Sun and Moon. Mortal enemies. Why did it have to be him? Kamikorosu. Hie!


_**Wolf Tuna Fish**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I'm pretty sure I'm not making any monetary profit off of this.

Drabble for actualodinson's 30 Day Dark Fandom OTP challenge

Day 26: 10/26/14

**Prompt: Vampire/werewolf **

_Summary: The Sun and Moon. Mortal enemies. Why did it have to be him?_

_Kamikorosu._

_Hie!_

...

I never knew what was wrong with me. I had this… condition…since I was young.

Mama would always feed me a cake every month. I thought nothing wrong about it.

It would always taste kind of spicy. It burned my mouth before it became numb. It was very bitter and it tasted awful. She added a lot of sugar after the first time though. Apparently I cried out a lot and nearly fainted from the cake. I was only three.

It doesn't taste as bad now though. I think I got used to it. I don't know why she puts A-C-O-N-I-T-E in the cake though, she says it's her special ingredient. I don't know what it is, the word's in some weird language and so is the information on the container.

Afterwards, I would always feel dizzy, uncoordinated, and sick.

Mama says it's just because its side effects in not taking the cake for so long that my body is readjusting itself. Mama says I have this condition where I need to eat this special food so I will get better. If I don't I will digress.

I asked how come she didn't have to eat it. Why am I the only one who has to eat this once a month, every 29 days?

She says I got it from Papa. I don't remember my Papa. I have some faint memories of a man with bright yellow hair and huge arms squeezing me tight, calling me Tuna-Fish, before disappearing in bright orange overalls. He wore a big plastic yellow hat and sent me a postcard of Antarctica and penguins. I don't think he's my dad. He's too weird. Or is that because he doesn't have any of Mama's special cake? Is that what I would be like if I didn't eat it?

I don't want to be like that.

But I want to know what happens when I don't.

My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. I am 7 years old.

Mama left to talk to the old lady next door. I took my small cake (Mama always made it into small dish the size of my hands) and squashed it until it was a yucky green paste with brown and orange dots. I dumped it into one of the holes I made outside in the backyard when I was playing in the dirt. Pushing the dirt back into the hole, I patted my hands, satisfied. Hearing Mama come up the driveway of the house, I rushed back inside and tiptoed up on my stool to wash my hands.

"Mama! I ate all the cake (not today, but I did last time!) and washed my hands (true!)," I said, smiling up at her brightly.

"Good job, Tsu-kun! How about we go outside and play in the park today?" Nana smiled down at her little angel, brown doe eyes wide and bright.

"Yay!"

I shouldn't have done that.

I just got to the park and darted towards the cherry blossom trees. It was pink and very pretty, the petals like teeny tiny butterflies floating in the air.

I didn't realize that the cake was supposed to hide me.

"Kamikorosu." The dark voice sent shivers down my spine. Looking up the cherry blossom tree, I spotted a dark haired boy, twin metal rods in his hand, who jumped down, grey eyes glaring at me.

"Hie!" I tried to run away, for some reason not tripping at all. I was running fast, faster than I usually could, but the other boy was faster.

Thunk!

I was backed into a tree, the other boy looming over me. He smelled like blood and fire, the fire tasting very burnt. We were in a very shadowy area, but I could still see in the fake darkness.

"Werewolf…" the boy growled out. Werewolf? What did he mean?

"Ano…werewolf Karasu-san?" He looked like a crow, his personality was like that at least. He was very scary.

"Hmph, herbivore werewolf," he said, turning his back on me. What did he mean?

… Why wasn't I scared anymore? And why was this growling voice in the back of my head screaming '_VAMPIRE'?_

...

Read. Review. Favorite!

26/30 Days done~

-SilverReplay.


End file.
